


Family

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Pregnancy Scares, Sam Wants a Safe Life, Supportive Dean, Teen Pregnancy, Worried John, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a pregnancy scare when he's sixteen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Icey girl requested this :)

All it took was a phone call. Sometimes John was amazed by his youngest son. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised by this though; when Sam was three all he needed to stop crying was his teddy, Kelpsie.

Now John watched his boy’s shoulders droop and his muscles relax as he listened to every word spoken to him. The sixteen year old had been tense and worried for five weeks, snapping at his family members and even getting into a bar fight with another hunter. John was relieved to see that anger and anxiety drain away from his son.

Now all they needed to know; why was it there to begin with?

Sam hung up with a soft voice. “Goodnight Melody, thanks for calling, you have no idea how desperately I’ve been waiting.”

Sam laughed at something the girl said and replied. “Yea I guess so, but you know I’d still be here, if things hadn’t worked out like they have.”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Take care, I’ll see you someday again.”

Dean looked at Sam and immediately started talking when Sam approached them.

“Who’s Melody? Got a girlfriend Sammy?”

Sam scowled at him and shook his head, he sat down with a weary sigh. “No but I almost had a wife.”

John looked up sharply at that. “What?”

Sam leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees. “Melody and I had a one night stand when we were in Milwaukee.”

John’s heart felt like lead as it sank into his stomach, his baby wasn’t supposed to be doing stuff like that. How had he not known that Sam was active? His bad parenting was going to haunt him for his whole life.

“So?” Dean looked puzzled.

Sam glared at him. “The condom broke, and we didn’t know till after. She skipped her period the next week and we panicked. Then we moved on and I had to leave her, she said she’d call me with the doctors pregnancy test results.”

John felt winded at that but he hid it well and raised a brow at Sam’s words. “That’ll teach you to use condoms that are fresh, expired ones just don’t do the job.”

“It was new, I bought the box the same day.” Sam said crossly.

John sighed and nodded with a grim look on his face. “No need to get so defensive Sam, I’m just telling you that expired ones break easier. Accidents happen kiddo, we’ve all had that heart stopping moment when the condom broke.”

Sam blushed and looked suspiciously at the older men.

“No I won’t tell you about mine.” Dean said bluntly. “Way too much drama.”

John snorted a laugh and smiled at Dean.

“So you’re going to be a daddy?” Dean asked uncertainly.

“No, it was negative.” Sam said looking somewhat sad. “Her period started today too so….”

Dean frowned at John. “Why do you look so glum? You should be excited and celebrating!”

“Yea I know it’s just…..I thought about it a lot you know? Being a parent. I kind of hoped the test would be positive even if I know it wouldn’t be a good thing.” Sam said awkwardly.

John and Dean didn’t know what to say to that and they just exchanged uneasy looks.

“You can’t be thinking about that Sam, we have the hunt to focus on, we can’t be distracted.” John said slowly.

Sam scowled. “What if I want to have a family?”

“You have a family.” Dean and John said simultaneously.

Sam looked between them in shock. “You don’t count, I can’t have kids with either of you!”

John scowled and was about to snap something at Sam, but Dean interfered.

“How about we cross this bridge when you’re old enough to get into a bar?”

Sam huffed but nodded in agreement when John nodded. They returned to their evening activities, Sam retired a half an hour later.

Dean passed out on the couch and John went into Sam’s room to check on the teen.

“Sammy? You still awake?” He called softly.

Sam turned to face him and nodded. John approached the bed slowly and sat down at the foot.

“You okay? I bet that was quite a fright you got.” John said lowly.

Sam nodded and shrugged. “Yea I’m okay, relieved you know?”

“Yea I’ll bet…..why didn’t you say anything?” John voiced the thought that bugged him since he found out about Sam’s pregnancy scare.

Sam shrugged and looked away from his father. “I figured only one of us needs to worry….and you’d be mad at me.

“We’re a family, we worry together Sammy….sure I’d be a bit mad at first but we’d move on and handle it. That’s not permission to go get a girl pregnant, I just mean we would stick by you and her, and your decisions.” John explained quietly, feeling the sting of bad parenting.

Sam gave him a dubious look but calmly looked away and spoke. “You don’t want me to have a family.”

“Not now, not with this thing still on the loose. One day you can try….but for now the hunt is more important than an apple pie life.”

Sam rolled over so his back was to John. “I wish we didn’t hunt. I hate not being safe enough to do anything.”

John pet his son’s hip and stood up. “Get some sleep Sam.” He left the room with a heavy heart and went to his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
